


[Podfic] Nice and Quiet

by marianas



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE Treat, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: He takes the last few steps to the top landing, keeping his hands on Gheorghe's at his waist to pull him along. "I'm frozen, I'm having a bath. Wanna watch?"Or help. It's never going to be comfortable, doing anything under the same roof as your nan and dad watching Emmerdale downstairs, but what's the alternative?You want to drive for miles up and down hills any time you feel like a fuck?Gheorghe whispered once, teasing and low, pushing Johnny face-first against his closed bedroom door and leaving slow, deliberate fingernail marks in the flesh of his arse as he dragged down his jeans,or you want to stay nice and quiet for me right here?He's rolling his sleeves up now and there's something overwhelmingly fucking hot about that, like he's committing himself to getting a job done right. He doesn't speak, at least not in words—he doesn't have to, not with eyes like that—and Johnny stares him down in a way that starts as a challenge but wobbles and morphs into something molten and helpless when Gheorghe's hand closes around his cock under the water and slowly starts to stroke.
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2020, Solo podfic by marianas





	[Podfic] Nice and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nice and Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045111) by [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters). 



> For greedy_dancer
> 
> Thank you to Deepdarkwaters for having blanket permission, paraka for the hosting, all the ITPE mods (bess, knight_tracer, blackglass, & verity) for this wonderful exchange!
> 
> I did not try to do a Yorkshire accent, you're welcome

  
Nice and Quiet  
[ **direct link to mp3** ](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2020/GOC%20Nice%20and%20Quiet.mp3)  
**Length:** 0:08:30 | 1604 words  



End file.
